De niña a mujer
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Renesmee va a sufrir uno de los mayores cambios que sufre una mujer en su vida. Y las consecuencias que ello conlleva. Para nosotros solo es un poquito de sangre, pero para los Cullen... ONE SHOT. Mal summary, pero leed, es cortito.


Ante todo:

Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.

Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.

Lo que está escrito _en cursiva_ son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.

La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Estaba anocheciendo y yo seguía sin moverme. No podía. No pensaba hacerlo. No hasta que él volviera a casa.

Aun no se como llegó a suceder. Todo iba perfectamente. Bueno, eso hasta que...

Bueno, será mejor que comience por el principio. Solo así podreis entender porque llevo cinco horas sentada en el jardín, con la nieve cayendo sobre mí. A estas alturas ya debo de parecer un muñeco de nieve.

Todo comenzó esta mañana.

Como cada día, mi madre tuvo que venir a despertarme. Tuvo que llamarme como cuatro veces antes de que me levantara de la cama. Aun en pijama y medio dormida, bajé a la cocina.

- Nuevo record. - dijo Emmett en cuanto me vio entrar. - Hoy Bella no ha tenido que traerte en brazos. - dijo, tendiéndole la mano a Jasper, que dejó una llave en ella.

- Madurad.

Fui hacia la nevera y cogí un cartón de leche. Cuando estaba a punto de beber, una mano apareció de repente y me quitó el cartón de la mano.

- Eh!

- Existe una cosa llamada vaso.

- Papá, solo iba a darle un trago. - me quejé, aunque sabía que era inútil que lo hiciera.

Me senté a la mesa y empecé a comer el desayuno que mis tíos me habían preparado. Me lo comí todo, y aun así me quedé con hambre. Esa mañana me había levantado con mucho apetito. "Me comería un dinosaurio entero."

- Creo que vas a tener que conformarte con esto. - dijo mi padre, dándome una caja de galletas. De esas que tienen forma de dinosaurios.

- Graciosillo. - murmuré, mientras que mis tíos no dejaba de reír. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo, haciéndose el inocente.

- Papá, tengo la capacidad mental de una persona de treinta años. (Aunque tengo diez y me he quedado atrapada en el cuerpo de una chica de veinte) ¿No creerás que soy idiota?

No dijo nada. Emmett y Jasper habían dejado de reírse y nos miraban a mi padre y a mí con mucha atención.

- Uno: Quieres pedirme algo. Dos: Jacob no va a venir esta semana e intentas distraerme para que no piense en ello. Tres: mamá y tú habeis vuelto a destrozar mi casa con una de vuestras sesiones de sexo descontrolado y no quereis que me enfade. Realmente, creo que lo que ha ocurrido es esto último, porque sino no hubierais insistido tanto para que me quedara a dormir anoche.

En cuanto terminé de hablar, mis tíos estallaron en carcajadas y mi padre se me quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Mis palabras le habían pillado por sorpresa.

Cuando había comenzado a ir a la universidad, hacía ya ocho meses, me había trasladado a la casita del bosque que me había construido mi abuela Esme, para que pudiera vivir yo sola. Aunque mi madre seguía viniendo todas las mañanas a despertarme y, cuando no lograba que me levantara de la cama, me cogía en brazos y me llevaba a desayunar a la casa de la família.

- Papá, en serio. ¿Que me habeis roto ahora? - pregunté, poniéndome toda seria, lo que hizo que mis tíos rieran aun con más ganas.

_- La cama. - dijo la voz de mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta._

- ¿Solo la cama?

_- Y el portátil._

- ¡¿Mi ordenador? - grité, lo que hizo quie la cocina quedara en absoluto silencio.

Todos sabían que era muy mía en ese tema. Nunca dejaba que nadie tocara mi portátil. Ahí tenía todos mis apuntes y trabajos de la universidad, a parte de fotos y mails privados.

- ¡Tenía todos los apuntes del curso! - grité de nuevo, pero no pude seguir hablando. - Un fuerte pinchazo atravesó mi tripa. - Mierda. - dije, aunque apenas me salía la voz. Era un dolor insoportable. Caí de rodillas al suelo. Nunca antes había sentido un dolor igual. En realidad nunca me había dolido nada. - Duele.

Al momento, todos estuvieron a mi alrededor, incluída mi madre, que casi tira la puerta abajo cuando había entrado en la cocina. Entre todos me ayudaron a ponerme en pie, pero ya no necesitaba su ayuda. El dolor casi había desaparecido.

- Estoy bien. Ya estoy bien.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Ya se me ha pasado.

- ¿Como?

- No lo se. Antes me dolía mucho, pero ya no me duele. - dije, colocándome bien el pelo. Era un tic nervioso. - Siento haber armado tal escándalo por un dolor de nada. - dije, yendo hacia la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el jardín trasero. - Voy a ir a casa a vestirme. No quiero llegar tarde a clase. - Todos me miraban alucinados, por lo que aun tenía más ganas de marcharme. No quería que mi padre se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba. - Aunque antes voy a intentar arreglar el destrozo que habeis hecho.

- Lo sentimos. - murmuró mi madre.

- Nos vemos en unas horas. Emmett, nos vemos en clase. - dije, marchándome.

Fui corriendo hacia casa. En cuanto entré, casi me da algo. La cama estaba hecha pedazos, si, en medio del salón. Y mi ordenador estaba hecho trizas bajo una de las patas. Me agaché para cogerlo, pero se veía que no tenía arreglo. Había perdido todas las cartas, videos y fotos de Jacob y mías.

Volví a sentir los pichazos en la tripa, esta vez mucho más leves, pero aun así me seguía doliendo.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar en ese momento, pero no lo cogí, aunque si que vi la hora que era y fui a vestirme. Ya llegaba tarde.

En vez de coger el coche e irme, decidí ir corriendo. Así llegaría antes a clase.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Me pasé toda la primera hora de clase haciando grandes esfuerzos para que nadie notara que me encontraba mal. Sobretodo porque en esa clase también estaba tío Emmett, que no dejaba de mirarme.

- Eh, eh!

La clase había terminado y tenía a Emmett a mi lado. Cogí mi bolso y me puse en pie. El dolor me estaba dando una tregua.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

- Nada. Estoy bien.

Salimos del aula y fuimos hacia el laboratorio, donde yo tenía mi siguiente clase.

- ¿Que te ha pasado esta mañana en casa?

- Nada. Me dolía la tripa, pero ya se me ha pasado. - intenté entrar en clase, pero Emmett me cogió por la muñeca e impidió que me moviera. - Emmett!

- Creo que deberías ir a ver a Carlisle.

- Ya estoy bien, en serio. - no pareció muy convencido, pero al final me soltó. - No te preocupes por nada.

- Llámame si te vuelve a pasar, vale?

- Claro. - dije, abrazándole. - Gracias.

Cuando me separé de él, vi en su rostro una expresión que nome gustó nada. Tenía los ojos negros.

- ¿Qué pasa, Emmett?

- ¿Te has hecho algún corte? - preguntó, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

- N-no.

- Lo siento. Necesito que me de el aire.

Salió corriendo antes de que pudiera decirle nada más. Ahora la que estaba preocupada era yo. Nunca le había visto así. Bueno, solo cuando estábamos de caza.

Cuando me di cuenta de que todos estaban entrando en clase, les seguí, pero con el móvil en la mano. Le mandé un sms a Emmett, preguntándole como estaba, pero no me respondió. Le mandé otro a mi padre, contándole lo que había sucedido. Me respondió con un simple 'yo me encargo'.

La clase se me hizo eterna. Normal, duraba dos horas. Y eso que era mi clase favorita.

En cuanto el profesor dio la clase por finalizada, me puse en pie y fui corriendo hacia la calle. Iba tan distraida que, cuando un coche me pitó, le lancé varios insultos.

- Si te oyera tu padre, estoy seguro de que me echaría la bronca a mí por haberte enseñado tal vocabulario.

Me volví hacia la derecha y, en cuanto le vi sonreír, fui corriendo hacia él y salté a sus brazos. Al momento, comenzamos a besarnos.

- Tranquila, cariño. Me estás dejando sin aire. - dijo, acariciando mi trasero. - Cuanto te quiero.

- Yo también Jacob, pero...

- Bella me ha llamado. - dijo, adivinando la pregunta que iba a hacerle. - Están todos muy preocupados.

- No ha pasado nada. - puse los pies en el suelo y le cogí de la mano. - Solo me dolía la tripa, pero ya se me ha pasado.

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

- Mírame a los ojos. - dijo, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas. - ¿De verdad que estás bien?

- Estoy bien.

- De acuerdo. Es tus ojos veo verdad, aunque también veo preocupación.

- ¿Ahora eres adivino? - dije, sonriendo. - Estoy preocupada por Emmett. - comenzamos a caminar hacia la cafetería, aunque acabamos deviándonos un poco. - Hemos estado hablando hace un par de horas y, de pronto, se ha puesto muy raro.

- ¿Raro en qué sentido?

- Era como... como si fuera a cazarme.

- Debe de tocarle ir de caza ya. No te preocupes. - nos metimos en los baños y nos metimos en uno de los lavabos. - Te he echado de menos.

- Yo también. - dije, antes de empezar a besarnos de nuevo. - No se si voy a soportar seguir estando sin verte en toda la semana. - dije, sintiendo sus grandes manos recorrer mi cuerpo. Siempre sabía como volverme loca. - Te necesito.

- Tu madre me ha dicho lo del portátil. Vamos a tener que hacer algún que otro vídeo.

- Eres un pervertido, Jacob Black. - dije, riendo.

Jacob se arrodilló frente a mí y empezó a desabrochar mis vaqueros. Me los quitó e hizo que me sentara en el retrete. El seguía estando de rodillas, acaricíandome por encima de las braguitas.

- Oh, Jake!

- Estás muy mojada. - apartó mis braguitas y empezó a acariciarme.

- Es por ti.

- Pero más de lo habitual. - dijo, alzando la mano con la que me había estado haciendo morir de placer.

- ¡¿Qué es eso? - grité. Quise moverme, pero no pude. Estaba paralizada.

- Es sangre. - murmuró Jacob. - ¿Como no me has dicho que ya te había venido la regla?

- ¡¿Que tengo qué? - volví a gritar.

Jacob no dijo nada, sino que hizo algo mucho peor. Se puso a reír a carcajada limpia. Se puso en pie y fue a lavarse las manos. Yo aun no podía moverme y Jacob seguía riendo. Me estaba cabreando por momentos.

Reconozco que no tengo un carácter fácil de tratar, y mucho menos cuando me enfadaba y/o asustaba. Así que me puse bien la ropa y me fui.

Jacob se me quedó mirando cuando pasé por su lado casi corriendo, con la mano en la tripa, que me daba leves pinchazos, lo que aun empeoraba la situación y mi humor.

- Renesmee, espera!

No le hice caso y seguí corriendo, pero Jacob era rápido y, en cuanto me alcanzó, me cogió del brazo. Me arrepentí en seguida de haberlo hecho, pero en ese momento estaba tan mal que, en cuanto me di la vuelta, le di una sonora bofetada en toda la cara.

El pasillo quedó en silencio y todos nos estaban mirando. Jacob me soltó, me miró y se marchó.

Le había hecho daño. No en la mejilla. Mi Jake era inmune a ese dolor. Sino en el corazón.

Todos me miraban y murmuraban. Cada vez me sentía peor por haber pegado a Jacob, y encima me daba la sensación de estar ensuciándome con la sangre.

Al final, conseguí moverme y eché a correr. Solo había una persona que podría ayudarme en ese momento, aunque me muriera de la vergüenza.

Seguí corriendo, llorando, hasta que llegué al hospital. Al verme, mi abuelo sonrió pero, cuando me acerqué a él, se puso tenso.

- ¿Estás herida? - preguntó en cuanto me lancé a sus brazos en medio del pasillo del hospital.

- No.

- Pero hueles a sangre.

- Me ha pasado algo horrible. - dije, sollozando.

Al abuelo me cogió del brazo y me llevó hacia uno de las consultas. En cuanto estuvimos dentro, empecé a quitarme la ropa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Estoy llena de sangre. - dije, dejando la ropa encima de una silla.

- Pero me has dicho que no estás herida.

- Y no lo estoy.

En cuanto dije eso, la cara que puso mi abuelo me hizo darme cuenta de qué había entendido la situación en qué me encontraba.

- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa, abuelo?

- Te ha venido la menstruación. - dijo, rebuscando en un pequeño armario.

- De eso me he dado cuenta. La pregunta es ¿por qué?

- No lo se. Ten, póntelo. - dijo, dándome lo que parecía un pañal.

- Pero esto es un pañal! - grité, apartándome de él. - No soy un viejo que se mea encima.

- No tengo compresas aquí, como comprenderás. - dijo, endureciendo su tono de voz. - Va. Póntelo.

Cogí el pañal de su mano con mala leche y me encerré en el lavabo. Me lo puse y volví a salir cpn la braguitas sucias en la mano. En cuanto me vio, se puso a reír.

- Abuelo!

- Perdona, cariño. - dijo, intentando ponerse serio, aunque solo lo consiguió a medias. - la verdad es que nunca estuve seguro de que este día fuera a llegar.

- Ya... soy un bicho raro. - murmuré, empezando a vestirme, tras meter mis braguitas en una bolsa. - ¿Puedes tirarlas?

- Perdona que me haya reido. - dijo, tirándolas a la basura. - Esto es muy serio.

- Lo es. No voy a poder ir a tu casa en unos días. - dije, sentándome en la camilla. - Podría ser muy peligroso.

- Nosotros nunca te atacaríamos. - dijo, sentándose a mi lado. - Eres lo más importante que hay en nuestras vidas.

- Ya lo se, pero no quiero llevar la tentación a casa.

- Entiendo tu miedo, cielo.

- Voy a ir a casa a ducharme. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - y a mentalizarme.

- De acuerdo.

- Muchas gracias, abuelo. - dije, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- De nada.

Fui hacia la puerta, pero no llegué a salir.

- ¿Voy a tener que soportar esto todos los meses?

- Si. Al menos cuatro días al mes. - dijo, sonriendo.

- Vaya mierda.

Salí de la consulta, súper incómoda por el pañal que llevaba, y fui hacia mi casa dando un largo paseo, pensando en como podía disculparme ante Jacob.

Cuando estaba llegando a casa, cogí mi móvil y marqué su número. La primera vez no me respondió, pero la segunda me colgó directamente.

Me puse a llorar de pura impotencia. Había hecho daño al amor de mi vida y eso no me lo iba a poder perdonar nunca.

- ¿Por qué lloras, preciosa?

Miré hacia la puerta de mi casa y le vi frente a la puerta. Salí corriendo hacia él y me lancé a sus brazos. Topamos contra la puerta, que terminó en el suelo, y nosotros tumbados encima.

Yo seguía llorando, abrazada a Jacob, que acariciaba mi espalda con esa dulzura tan própia de él.

- Perdóname por haberte pegado.

- Perdóname por haberme reído.

- Es que estaba tan asustada... y... bueno... ya me conoces. - seguía abrazasa a él, ya que no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

- Me lo merecía. Venga, levantémonos.

Nos pusimos en pie y Jacob medio colocó la puerta en su sitio. Me cogió de la mano y fuimos a sentarnos en el sofá. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que Jacob llevaba una bolsa en la mano.

- ¿Qué hay en esa bolsa que llevas?

- Cuando me marché, me di cuenta de que debo ayudarte a pasar estos días lo mejor posible. Sé que no es mucho, pero ayudará. - dijo, dejando la bolsa en mi regazo. - No sabía que preferías usar, así que he traído las dos cosas.

En la bolsa había tres cosas; una caja de compresas, una de tampones y una de condones. En cuanto Jacob los vio en mi mano, los cogió y los dejó a su lado. Se había sonrojado.

- He pesnado que... bueno... como ahora... ejem...

- Es una buena idea, Jake. - dije, cogiéndole de la mano. - Ahora que me ha venido la regla, no podemos tener relaciones sin protección.

- Si. Por eso los he comprado. - dijo. Se le notaba aliviado. - Y perdona por haberme marchado. No estaba enfadado.

- No. Estabas dolido. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - ¿Me ayudas con la cama?

- ¿Te ayudo a montarla?

- Esto ya no tiene arreglo. - dije, cogiendo el colchón. - Ni el colchón se ha salvado. Malditos vampiros cachondos. - mascullé. Jacob se puso a reír.

- Vamos a llevarlo todo al jardín. Mañana veremos que hacemos con toda esta madera.

- Espera. Primero me voy a cambiar. - dije, cogiendo la bolsa que me había traído Jacob.

Cuando ya estuve cambiada y libre de pañal, sacamos la cama, el colchón y los restos del portátil al jardín trasero. Una vez lo dejamos todo allí, volvimos a la casa. Jacob me hizo la comida y comimos juntos en el salón, viendo las noticias. Aunque yo no prestaba ninguna atención al televisor. No podía dejar de mirar a Jacob, que me estaba hablando de como iban las cosas por La Push.

Cuando terminamos, Jacob insistió en que fuéramos a la casa de mi familia, aunque me negué. No quería que ellos lo pasaran mal ante el olor de la sangre fresca. Y aun se sentirían peor, al ser la sangre mía.

- Vamos, Ness. Ellos nunca te harían daño.

- He dicho que no, Jake.

- Bueno, pues vamos a dar un paseo.

- Vale. - me rendí.

Salimos de casa cogidos de la mano y fuimos paseando por el bosque. Llevábamos media hora de paseo cuando nos encontramos con Emmett y Rosalie. Casi me muero de la vergüenza. Si hubieramos llegado cinco segundos antes, los hubiéramos encontrado desnudos. Gracias a Dios, en parte, solo iban en ropa interior.

- Hola. - dije, mirando a mis tíos. Rosalie terminó de vestrise al momento. Emmett se tomó su tiempo. - ¿Como ha ido?

- Si siguiera siendo humano, estaría sudando. - dijo Emmett, sonriendo.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Estoy en ello. Gracias por preguntar, sobrinita. - dijo, sonriendo ahora con tristeza. - ¿Y tú?

- Perfecta. - dije, alzando la mano que tenía unida a la de Jacob. - ¿Y los demás?

- En el río. - dijo, señalando a su derecha. El río estaba a diez metros de nosotros.

- Venga, vamos. - dijo Jacob. Como la cosa había ido bien con Rose y Emmett, me sentía con más confianza para ver a los demás.

- Hasta luego, chicos.

Seguimos caminado, yendo hacia el río. Cuando llegamos, vimos a Alice, Jasper, mamá, papá y la abuela en el agua, dándonse un baño. No lo necesitaban, no necesitaban refrescarse, pero se notaba que lo estaban pasando en grande.

Todos se volvieron en cuanto llegamos. Vi que todos cambiaban las expresiones de su rostro. Preocupación, miedo... hambre.

- Jasper, no!

A partir de ese momento no se qué es lo que pasó. Lo único que vi fue a Jacob ponerse delante de mí. Me caí de espaldas y... oscuridad.

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en el bosque, sino en mi sofá. Todos estaban allí. Todos salvo...

- ¿Donde está Jasper?

Nadie me respondió.

- ¿He peguntado donde está Jasper? - dije ahora, endureciendo mi tono de voz, poniéndome en pie. Me dolía la cabeza.

- Cariño...

- Ni cariño ni nada, mamá. ¿Donde está tío Jasper?

- Se ha ido. - dijo papá.

- Le han echado. - dijo Jacob, recibiendo las miradas de odio de todos. Miré a Alice. Estaba muy triste.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Te atacó, cariño.

- No. No lo hizo, mamá.

- Porque Jacob se puso en medio y tu padre pudo sujetarle a tiempo.

- Apartaos. - dije, pasándo entre todos ellos. Fui hacia la puerta y salí de casa. - JASPER!

No hubo respuesta.

- JASPER, LO SIENTO!

Obtuve igual respuesta. El silencio.

- Entra en casa, cariño.

- No. No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que vuelva Jasper. - dije, sentándome en el suelo.

Y así es como he llegado hasta aquí. Ya llevo seis horas sentada en el suelo y Jasper no ha vuelto.

No debí haber ido a buscarles. Si no hubiera sido por mi estupidez, Jasper no hubiera tenido ese ataque de sed y no le habrían hechado.

Ningún miembro de mi familia había abandonado mi casa. Jacob apareció en ese momento y se sentó a mi lado.

- Preciosa, deberías entrar. Vas a congelarte.

- No.

- Al menos deja que te de un abrazo.

- No.

- Jasper no va a volver.

- Entonces yo no em voy a mover.

- Por favor. No quiero que enfermes. - dijo, llevando una mano a mi brazo, derritiendo la nieve que tenía ahí. - Va. Ya pareces un muñeco de nieve.

- Pues deja a este muñeco de nieve solo. Si quieres que entre en casa, ve a buscar a mi tío. - dije, volviéndome para mirar a Jake.

- Ya lo ha hecho.

Jake se puso en pie en el momento en que una hermosa figura apareció ante mí. Oí mucho jaleo en el interior de la casa. Jacob fue hacia allí e intentó calmarlos a todos. Jasper vino hacia mí y me tendió su mano.

La tomé al momento y me puse en pie. Tenía los ojos negros, pero se le veía muy tranquilo.

- Me siento tan miserable... No se como... Siento haber intentado atacarte.

No respondí, simplemente le abracé. Me puse a llorar. No me imaginaba mi vida sin Jasper, que era uno de mis mejores amigos. Ni me imaginaba como podría vivir Alice sin él.

- No vuelvas a abandonarnos nunca.

- No lo haré. No sabía que te lo tomarías tan mal.

- Te quiero muchísimo. ¿Como iba a tomármelo? - dije, mirándole a los ojos, que parecía que iban adquiriendo un color más claro.

- Lo siento.

- Lo se, Jazz. Y sé como me lo puedes compensar.

Al momento, sonrió. Jasper sabía que llevaba años deseando una moto.

- Es tuya. - dijo, cogiéndome en brazos.

- Gracias.

- Ay, nuestra pequeña ya se ha hecho mujer.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola, hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Sé que tengo muchas historias en proceso, pero el otro día me aburría en el trabajo y empecñe a escribir. Y, en fin, esto es lo que ha salido.**

**¿Me dais vuestra opinión?**

**Porfi...**

**Porfii...**

**Porfiii...**

**Pd: se que el final es un poco... msbsjrfkawenflña.s, pero es como me ha salido. **

**Besitos a todas.**


End file.
